


Thinking About You

by emeraldsapphic



Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, garrett watts - Fandom
Genre: Frank Ocean - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, andrew siwicki - Freeform, fluffly, gandrew - Freeform, garrett watts - Freeform, i contained the angst for once, i forgot to post it here whoops, oblivious Andrew, shane and ryland are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: Can a song change your opinion on someone else?Or can someone else change your opinion on a song?
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki & Garrett Watts, Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Kudos: 32





	Thinking About You

Andrew thought he had it with Garrett’s obsession with Frank Ocean.  
He was tired and confused, how could he be so fixated on a musician?  
Life was filled with music, why did he like this one in particular?

_“You can’t get it, Andrew, you’re straight.”_

Yes, Frank Ocean was gay, but he could like his music anyway, right?

And _why the hell_ did he hate it so much when Garrett reminded him that he was straight?

_Sigh._

_“He inspires me. Think about it: isn’t it empowering to know that he’s bi and out and still respected and loved by so many? It’s not that easy to explain. For once I don’t need to imagine, what if it was a man? For once I have songs about men, written by a man.”_

_“Plus his songs make me rethink a lot of stuff. His words, ‘Drew, they speak to my soul.”_

From that point, Andrew decided to listen more closely.

The song warmed him to a surprising point, how could it feel so homey?  
Yes, it did remind of Garrett, every time he’d hum it around his house, and the times he didn’t listen to Missy Eliot in his car.

It did hit close to home.

Garrett was his first best friend, the first person to enchant him the way he did, he was the only one he felt comfortable with, and it was a great feeling.

He loved his friend, Andrew knew he’d do anything for him.

Shane had told him once that he would have seen them very well together.

_"If only you know, you weren’t straight.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“If Garrett had been a girl, I’d have definitely put my money there, for you two together. I’m just saying.”_

_“Totally.”_ He had heard Ryland add.

He had never thought about that, should he have? Was it normal that Shane’s words had been obsessing him ever since?

He didn’t know, yet.

No, he had no clue.

There was one thing that Andrew liked doing when he was confused: take long walks to destress, and he would usually listen to music in the meantime.

He didn’t usually have a specific taste or anything, he just put on a random playlist for whatever mood he was engulfed in.

He clicked on one and started walking.  
For a few minutes he felt nothing, he was fine, tranquil and serene.

Then it all went wrong.

_A tornado flew around my room  
before you came,  
excuse the mess it made,  
it usually doesn’t rain in  
southern California  
much like Arizona_

The song, the damn song Garrett always listened to.  
The song he was trying to avoid all together like it was the plague.

He was trying to forget his worries, and yet, Garrett was there, in his mind, singing along with his sweet voice to this tune.

_Oh do you not think so far  
ahead?  
Cause I’ve been thinking about  
forever_

Andrew couldn’t get himself to skip the song as much as he wished to.

The hatred for this song started growing more and more, how could a song understand his friend more than him? 

A song, a damn song.

Was it fate? Did he even believe in fate? Did he believe in anything anymore?

Andrew found himself sighing more and more.

“I hate you Frank Ocean.”

Did he mean it? Yes, of course, he did.  
This damn singer was stealing his best friend.

He felt jealous.  
He had before, a lot of times, but this time it was quite ridiculous.

It was only a song.  
It was only a singer.

The hate kept growing and growing until one second later it just vanished.

It was just a song.  
It was just a singer.

He could use that to his advantage.  
He’d listen to it, so he would understand his friend more, and he’d finally get him.

Even if he wasn’t gay.

Yes.  
He’d do it.

And he did, Andrew spent his nights listening to Frank Ocean, listening to his voice, reading through his lyrics.

He actually enjoyed it.

One day Andrew stepped into Garett’s car to help him with whatever he needed to do, once again agreeing to whatever crazy adventure his friend had in mind for them, trusting him completely, as usual.

What was unusual though, was that he asked his friend to put on a song.  
For the first time, he asked Garrett to put on music. 

What Andrew didn’t know was how much they meant to his friend, the words that left his mouth.

“Uhm, could you, you know, put on that one you like.” Garrett’s eyes were quite confused.  
“Come on. the one you sing all the time, _the orange one._ ” He pretended like he didn't know every single word of that song.

Garrett laughed lovingly, his heart smiling through his eyes, “Sure, _the orange one_.”


End file.
